Kismet Kiss
by Ellivia22
Summary: Set before the trio visits Lovegood. Ron hasn't been the same since he destroyed the horcrux. To find out what's wrong, Hermione has to let go of her anger in order to be the friend he needs-and if she plays her cards right-the girl he needs. RHr. R


(A/N: This is my first Ron/Hermione story in 6 years, so don't be too harsh on me :). This is set in the movie before the trio saw Lovegood. I'm not sure how long it took for the trio to make it to Lovegood, but in this story I'm making it a couple of days. Anyway I hope you like it. Please review :) Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione would've gotten together sooner in the series.

******Kismet Kiss**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Hermione**

___That stupid bloody git!_ I think to myself in irritation. It's all his fault that I can't sleep.

My mind keeps buzzing from everything that has happened the past couple of days. I keep thinking about Ron coming back and his story. My emotions are so mixed and they keep going back and forth. I'd go from angry because Ron left in the first place, to relief that he came back and is all right. Then I would be happy that we're another horcrux down; and most frequently to love, because no matter how angry Ron makes me, I'm still madly in love with him.

I glance over in the tent at the boy who captured my heart. He's in one of the beds fast asleep. Even at a distance I can tell that something isn't right. I get out of my bed and move closer to get a better look.

Ron's lying in the bed fast asleep. His body is pale and covered in sweat and shaking violently. He's muttering under his breath. Extreme distress is on his face.

I sigh. This is the third night in a row that he's had a nightmare. From the looks of it, this must be the worst one yet. My heart twists seeing him like this. If I wasn't so mad at him, I would ask him about it.

"A nothing …least loved…worthless."

His words shock me to the core. Whatever he's dreaming about must be really bad. I feel the anger ebb away and replace with concern. Though I promised myself to not talk to him until he showed some maturity, I decide that I need to wake him up and make sure he is all right.

******Ron**

___I was lying on the ground in the Forest of Dean staring in horror at He Who Must Not Be Named in front of me. Or at least a part of him was. His cruel words echoed in my head, tearing me up piece by piece. I didn't know why it was affecting me so much. Everything he was saying was true._

___Suddenly two figure appeared before me just like when I destroyed the horcrux____before. My eyes widened in horror. This time it was the real Harry and Hermione in front of me. My body started to tremble in fear and pain. They were both looking at me with disgust._

___"We were better without you. Happier without you." Harry said._

___"Who could look at you compared to Harry Potter? What are you compared to The Chosen One?"____Hermione said in disgust._

___Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as her words hit me hard in the heart. The pain riddled inside me was beyond anything I had ever felt before. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't break my gaze from the people I loved who didn't love me in return._

___"Your mother confessed she would've preferred me as a son," Harry crooned. His green eyes were sparkling as he saw the agony on my face._

___"What woman would take you? You are nothing…nothing…nothing compared to Harry Potter." Hermione added._

___My heart shattered as her words made the last hit. A tear squeezed from my eyes and down my face, followed by another. Harry and Hermione leaned in for a passionate kiss._

"Ron! Ron, wake up!"

___I knew I was supposed to be destroying the horcrux, but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and wished desperately that this was just a horrible dream._

"Ron! Please wake up!"

When I open my eyes, the horrible scene is gone.

******Hermione**

After almost five minutes of shaking him, Ron finally opens his eyes. A sob escapes his throat, which he tries to cover up with a cough. He sits up, his body still trembling. His face is filled with such fear and pain that I'm at a loss for words.

Finally, I find my voice. "Are you all right?"

He doesn't look at me as he nods his head. He moves his sweaty red hair out of his face. His shaking shoulders are slumped. He looks so miserable that I just want to wrap my arms around him, but then I remember that I'm supposed to still be mad at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

Ron continues to gasp for breath. I wait patiently for him to calm down. Unfortunately it doesn't look like that's going to be happening anytime soon. Wearily, he shakes his head. I sigh and get up from the bed to the other side of the room. "Goodnight Ron."

I'm almost halfway across the room when his anguished voice stops me in my tracks. "You're right. I am nothing."

His words shock me and make me angry at the same time. I turn around to face him again. "What did you just say?" I ask sharply.

Shakily he gets off the bed. "I-I said it's my turn to watch."

"Ron-."

Before I can say another word, he is outside of the tent. I sigh and sit on my bed. Two seconds later, Harry enters. "What's wrong with Ron?" he asks in concern.

I look at my hands, rather than at my other best friend. "He just woke up from a nightmare."

"Another one? That's the third one since he came back!"

My eyes meet his green ones. He looks worried too. He must also have noticed that Ron hasn't been the same since he came back. "I know, but this one was different. He was talking in his sleep."

"What did he say?"

A tear squeezes from my eye as I remember his pained words. "He said 'a nothing, least loved, worthless.'"

Understanding dawns on Harry's face. "The horcrux."

"Huh?"

Harry walks over and sits next to me on the bed. "Hermione, when Ron destroyed the horcrux, Vol-I mean You Know Who tried to stop him. He kept telling Ron things, like about how he was nothing. You know how insecure Ron is." I nod, my body rigid in shock. "You Know Who used his version of you and me to taunt Ron in efforts to stop him. It almost worked too. I guess he can't stop thinking about it."

My insides twist in pain and guilt. Ron was still suffering and I have been so horrible to him the past couple of days. Then I remember the last thing he said to me before he went on watch. "He said that I was right. That he was nothing. But I've never told him he was. I ******NEVER** will tell him that, because it's not true."

"You Know Who's version of you said that. Then your version and mine kissed. It almost shattered him. I bet he actually thinks that-"

"That we're in love?" I ask incredulously. Harry nods. "But that's rubbish. He should know that you're like a brother to me. He's the one I-." I cover my mouth.

"The one you love?" Harry finishes.

A blush creeps on my face. "Don't tell him, Harry," I beg.

Harry gives me a reassuring smile. "I won't. But you should. He loves you too."

"He does?" I squeak happily.

"Yes. Now go talk to him. If anybody can up his self esteem, I know it's you."

I stand up, wobbling slightly. My heart is pounding hard in exhilaration and nerves. "I think I will. Thanks Harry!"

I walk out of the tent to see Ron sitting on the grass, looking at the stars. By his hunched shoulders, he's still upset. It's time to forgive him for leaving and be the friend I'm supposed to be, and if I play my cards right-his girlfriend.

******Ron**

___The stars are so beautiful_ I think to myself. I'm trying to keep my mind off the horrible nightmare. It's not working. I can still see Harry and Hermione standing before me, disgust and hatred on their faces. My face is unable to get dry for the tears keep falling from my eyes. The pain is so bad I want to die, but because I love my friends and family, I'm still here. ___Your mother confessed she would've preferred me as a son_. I shudder, but not from the chill of the night.

"Hi Ron."

I tear my eyes away from the stars to see Hermione standing next to me. "Can I sit down?" she asks quietly.

I nod my head, not trusting my voice to speak. My hand wipes my face in hopes that she doesn't see the tears. I turn my attention to the stars once more.

___What woman would take you_? I wince in effort to keep another tear from escaping. The tension between us is strong. I can't let this go on any longer. Even though she doesn't love me in return, I have to apologize for being a git. I'd rather be her friend than her enemy.

"Hermione?" I barely manage to choke out.

"Yes?"

I can feel her eyes on me, but I refuse to look at her. I'm too ashamed. "I don't blame you for hating me. I am an arse. I shouldn't have left. I'm really sorry."

"It really hurt me when you left," she answers quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did you leave?"

___We were better without you_. I stay silent for a moment to gather my thoughts and make sure my voice sounds normal again. "I didn't mean to. That locket was driving me mad. It put thoughts in my head; made me feel worthless. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're not," Hermione says firmly.

"I'm not what?" I ask in confusion.

"You're not worthless."

For the first time since Hermione joined me, I have the courage to look at her. Her hand reaches over and wipes a tear that falls from my eyes. Her touch sends shivers down my spine. I know she has more to say so I wait for her to continue.

"Ron, I know you act like a jerk sometimes to hide your insecurities. Whatever You Know Who told you isn't true. I know you." To my utmost surprise, she takes my hands in hers. Her hands are soft and gentle. I can't look away from her deep brown eyes. In her eyes I realize that she's slowly starting to forgive me for leaving. She continues. "You are strong and brave. You are sweet, loyal, and protective; everything that qualifies you as a good friend, a good person. All the qualities you have are what make you special and succeeded in capturing my heart."

My breath catches in my throat. This has to be a dream. Hermione Granger, in love with me? "Y-you love me?" I whisper.

She smiles. "I've loved you since you sacrificed yourself on McGonagall's' chess set."

I'm still having a hard time believing her. I know how close she and Harry are. It would be more realistic if she loved him instead. "I thought you loved Harry," I mumbled, my eyes falling to our clasped hands.

"Ron, look at me," Hermione says softly, but firmly. My blue eyes meet her brown ones. "I want you to understand this, so listen carefully. Harry is like my brother. Nothing more and nothing less. I'm in love with ___you_, Ronald Weasley. "

Her words make me feel all warm inside. For the first time tonight I've been able to forget everything that's happened since I came back. A huge smile spreads across my face. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I gently wrap my arms around her and hold her close. "I love you too, Hermione. I have for so long."

I lean in and close my eyes. Our lips touch in the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. I pull her closer and deepen the kiss, my hand tangled in her brown hair. Hermione responds with just as much enthusiasm. Her lips taste soft and sweet. I can't get enough of her. This moment is everything I've ever hoped for.

After several minutes we pull away to catch our breath. I stroke her cheek gently. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron," she whispers back.

I kiss her deeply once more. I know that there are more dangers to come, but right now I am focusing on the girl in my arms and the love that is flowing between us.

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
